


It'll be fun! I Swear!

by elokin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comic Con, Cosplay, Dean is not Happy, Fluff, Gen, implied destiel feelings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elokin/pseuds/elokin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has convinced the Boys to go to Comic Con with her, But there's just one catch and it involves Cosplay.</p><p>Started as a ficlet. But I may have to add on to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll be fun! I Swear!

Sam heard the yelling and he booked down the hall demon knife in hand unsure of what he would find in the library. He bursts through the doorway ready to attack; he looks around and sees Dean and Cas standing in the middle of the room arguing.

“Dude! I have way more swagger, plus I look better in leather!” Dean hollered rolling his eyes, a long black leather duster gripped in his hand as he shook it mere inches from the angels face. Cas squinted his eyes at Dean “But Charlie said” Dean cut him off waving his hand an exasperated noise coming from his throat. “I don’t care what Charlie said, I ain’t wearing no wig!” He turned his back to Cas and froze as he saw a very confused Sam standing in the doorway, arms folded across his chest.  Cas looked up at Sam sensing his questions about the current situation, he stepped forward and before Dean could stop him he said “Charlie has invited us to take place in the ritual of “Cosplay”.” Dean sighed bringing his hand to his forehead and covering his face.

Sam’s face lit up as a laugh escaped; suddenly he was doubled over unable to stop. Dean’s face grew beet red as he rushed out of the room. Cas titled his head then looked to Sam “Sam what are you finding so humorous?” Sam stood up still slightly laughing “Really Cas? Cosplay? How did Charlie convince you guys to do this?” He walked over to a table and sat on its edge eagerly waiting his answer.

“Charlie told me that the event of “Comic Con” is very important, and that Dean and I may learn something that is of great importance.” Cas looked confused “Although I do not understand Dean’s utter annoyance of Charlie’s assignment of the Hero to him”

Sam contained another laugh “What were you guys fighting about?” Cas sighed “Charlie told me that I was to be the one called ‘Spike’ and that Dean should be the one known as ‘Buffy’” That was it Sam couldn’t help it He almost fell off the table he was laughing so hard. “Dean dressed up as Buffy?! Oh he will never live this down” Cas just stared at the younger Winchester unable to comprehend the hilarity. “She also said that you are to be a ‘Giles’” Sam stopped Laughing and had a look of panic wash over his face.

When Charlie showed up later She was looking might scary, Pitch black hair, dark veins covering her face, eyes black as night.  Cas didn’t recognize her and if it wasn’t for some quick thinking on her part he would have killed her.  “OK well next time I leave the contracts out” she said still shaking as Cas kept saying sorry. She looked at him, “its ok Cas, just next time questions first Smiting later, k?”  She gave him a once over, “My, My” She walked around him “You make one hella sexy vampire” Cas tilted his head and Charlie pointed to his head, “Can ya give yourself a new do?”  “Oh yes my hair” Cas ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair, turning it blonde and slicking it back. “Oh Damn that’s cool”.

Sam walked in hearing the commotion; He stopped and rubbed his eyes. Was Cas Blonde?! “Cas, Lookin good!” He smiled than looked to Charlie; “If I didn’t know better I would try and Kill you” She smiled “Aww thanks moose! But Cassy here already almost beat ya to it” Sam raised an eyebrow to Cas.  “I was unaware it was her, she had in” he squinted “contacts, that made her look demon” Sam sighed and Charlie looked Sam over, “and just why aren’t you ready yet?” She happed her foot crossing her arms, if looks could kill he’s be dead. “I…uhhhh.”Sam was stuck, Charlie narrowed her eyes “I knew you would do this, that’s why I brought backup outfits” a smirk coming to her lips. “Well Dean said he’s not going. Said something about he doesn’t look good blonde” Sam tried to cover his ass.

Charlie growled “Oh Hell No! I didn’t cough up over 2 grand so he could sulk at the bunker!”  She stormed out the library, and down the hall to Dean’s room. Pounding on the door she hollered “Dean Winchester! You better get out here and you better be ready!” The door cracked open and his deep green eyes met hers. “Charlie I am not going. You can’t make me” He went to close the door and she stuck her foot in “Oh I SOOOO Don’t even think so!” She pushed the door with all her might and Dean fell back. The door swung open as the guys got to where Charlie was and the all looked in.

There was Dean laid out on his ass, bright red leather pants, black muscle shirt, and long blonde wig. His eyes were filled with flames as he stood just waiting for Sammy to crack the first joke. Charlie covered her mouth clearly excited and happy. Cas stepped forward, with a purpose in his stride he walked right up to Dean. Dean swallowed hard as the newly blonde Cas stood inches from his face, “So what shall I call you now?” Cas reached up and ran his fingers through the blonde wig a tiny smile forming at the corners of his mouth. “How about my little goldilocks”

Charlie squealed than sighed “My own personal Spuffy” Dean shot both her and Cas questioning looks as he backed away slowly. “I am NOT going out in public like this!” Dean growled. “But Dean, look how happy Charlie is” Sam nodded down to Charlie who looked like she was going to die from a fandom overload.  Castiel wanted to grab Dean and shake him telling him how sexy and attractive he was right now. But he knew that was not a wise decision, he tilted hi head and looked to Dean saying “I think you look very nice.” Dean’s face softened a bit and he kicked the ground. “really?”

“Oh lord here we go” Sam sighed as he rolled his eyes, Charlie shook herself from the fangirl trance “So Cas, can we get a lift or what? ‘cause comic con starts in a few hours and I want to mingle” Cas turned to Charlie, in a blink they were in the lobby of a very grand hotel. “God damnit” Dean muttered looking around and suddenly feeling more uncomfortable.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was only supposed to be like 300 words..... I have no idea what happened.


End file.
